


Bags Burnt to a Crisp

by CiaraDawn



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraDawn/pseuds/CiaraDawn
Summary: Horrible title. Ben burns up Gwen camping gear and they're forced to share a tent and sleeping bag. Fluff. Possible light smut. Work in progress and my first FanFic in years.





	Bags Burnt to a Crisp

Preface: Ben and Gwen are 16 at this point in the story. "words" is dialogue 'words' is thoughts. Hope you enjoy!

 

Ben sighed as he rolled out his sleeping bag onto is air mattress. He hoped it wouldn't be a long night like he assumed it would be. Earlier that day he had fallen onto Gwen's camping pack. They wouldn't be a problem usually. However, Ben happened to be a big flame covered alien at the moment. Gwen's gear was toast. Sleeping bag, tent, and all. Ben dreaded the ear full that was sure to come from Gwen once they got away from gramps. To gramps the problem was solved right away, Just share Ben's gear. To them this was the worst possible solution.

Grampa Max had already set up his tent on the opposite side of the fire pit. The hike had taken a lot out of him, giving any excuse but his age. After he and Gwen had got the fire going, he went right to bed. Gwen could already hear his snores as she pilled a few more rocks around the fire pit. She then waited for Ben do get done changing into pajamas. It was growing colder as the night grew on. The chill was over powering the anger toward him.

Ben hadn't slept around Gwen since years ago, before they were ten. He remember how every time they went to Grampa max's they would be found in one blanket curled up in front of the TV. He pulled off his coat and shirt before putting on a sleeveless shirt. It was an old punk band shirt that used to be his mom's. Quickly he also had gym shorts on and was back outside the tent. 

Gwen had been waiting outside the tent. Her rage had subsided surprisingly quick. Luckily Ben hadn't burnt up her bag with clothes and personal stuff. Just her camping gear. It was getting kinda worn out anyway, and Gramps had promised to buy her a whole new set once they got back to town. That had helped clear up the anger as well. At that moment she just wanted to get to sleep. It had been a long trek up the mountain. Ben popped back out the tent. 'Thank god.' She thought and started toward the door. "Just give me a minute to change too." She muttered out groggily.

"Yeah.. No problem." Ben sheepishly gave her a smile which went not returned. Gwen zipped the tent closed. "Hey Gwen, Again. I'm really sorry."

Inside the tent Gwen groaned at Ben's words and the soreness. "Just drop it, I'm not pissed anymore." She pulled off her jeans and rubbed along her waist. 'Ugh, So much better.' Next came off her shirt and bra. Another satisfied groan. 'Even better.' She gave a small chuckle as she rubbed her chest. She had picked the wrong outfit for hiking. She pulled out some blue cloth short shorts, comfy sports bra, and a tie dye shirt she loved. It had grown a little thin and holey over the years.

She took her time getting dressed and then turned her attention to the tent. Ben had an air mattress that took up half the floor. They would both be able to fit, but it was built for one person. 'I guess a cuddly couple would fit fine. Too bad I'm not alone out here with a cute boy.' Luckily Ben actually did have a large sleeping bag. "I'm done, you can come back in." 

Ben quickly got back in the tent and zipped it closed quickly. Not wanting anymore cold air to get in. He had gotten a chill while being outside too. Ben noticed the small amount of clothes Gwen was wearing. "You gonna stay warm wearing just that?"

Gwen laid down into the sleeping bag, laying closest to the wall of the tent. "Just thought I could give you something sexy to look at."

Playfully he teased. "You're gross and you know it." Ben laid down next to Gwen, but outside of the sleeping bag.

"Hey, you don't get to be mean to me tonight mister burn all of Gwen's crap. Also, what are you doing? Both of us can fit in here. Get in." Ben's mind started racing with possible excuses and a possible blush. "You tease me with that I won't stay warm and you're gonna sleep like that? Get in the dang sleeping bag unless I actually gross you out that much." She ordered out of actual concern and so that he also couldn't use it as a guilt trip later. Which she would feel guilty about. "No skin off my back if you freeze." She lied.

"F-Fine." He adjusted his pillow closer to Gwen's. 'God, why am I feeling so nervous. It's just Gwen.' Ben slipped into the sleeping bag awkwardly. There wasn't as much room as he had hoped. No space for their legs to not being touching. Maybe they could get a few inches between them if they laid with their backs to each other.

Gwen wasn't too surprised with the lack of room, but her exhaustion had taken any qualms about it away. 'At least his legs are warm'. She chuckled out with a groan, "Well, getting comfortable is going to be interesting."

**********  
And with that I end this chapter. Already working on the next one. Sorry if things are a little sloppy. This is my first fanfic I've posted in years, lol. So I hope you like it. Probably just gonna be alot of fluff in this one.


End file.
